I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for operating a user equipment (UE) in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
A UE (e.g., a cellular phone) in a wireless communication system may operate in one of several modes, such as active and idle modes, at any given moment. In the active mode, the UE may actively exchange data with one or more base stations in the system, e.g., for a voice and/or data call. In the idle mode, the UE may monitor a paging channel for paging messages applicable for the UE. Such messages may include messages that alert the UE to the presence of an incoming call and messages that carry system and other information for the UE.
In the idle mode, the UE continues to consume power in order to sustain circuitry used to process the paging channel. The UE may be portable and powered by an internal battery. Power consumption by the UE in the idle mode decreases the available battery power, which then shortens the standby time between battery recharges and the talk time when a call is placed or received. Therefore, it is highly desirable to minimize power consumption in the idle mode in order to extend battery life.